KEna
kEna is an upcoming voicebank for the UTAU program. History Preuss began producing kEna (a.k.a. "kEnaloid") in 2011 and never released him to the public. In 2016, he became aware of Xiao Meihua and the other upcoming characters of JAE UTAU PROJECT, then later supported the group. At some point, JAE UTAU PROJECT members sought out affiliates to collaborate with. Their first two affiliates were Tora☆Ouji with Pinku and Preuss with kEna. In 2018, Preuss was officially added as a new member of JAE UTAU PROJECT, thus making kEna a JAE character as well. Examples of kEna's voicebank were made available primarily through Preuss's SoundCloud and YouTube accounts. A release date for kEna has not yet been decided. Concept kEna is a pansexual Korean-American who spends his weekends outside while usually playing soccer, watching , reading comics, or studying. While he is sociable and friendly (and a bit naive), he can be very condescending. Likes: Sports (especially soccer), skateboarding, binge drinking, Ben 10, classic anime, reading manhwa Dislikes: Backwards roller coasters, sober Friday nights, working retail, indirect answers Etymology * kEna - Information pending Appearance * Hair color - Teal short hair and parted bangs. Has an ahoge that helps keep his balance. * Headgear - Black and grey headphones * Eye color - Orange. * Earphones - Black and grey headset. * Outfit - kEna wears a grey hooded sweatshirt with a single front pocket. On the right arm is a red "87" printed on it. On the left side of his chest is a strip of orange with "kEna" printed on it. Under his sweater is a white sleeveless button-up shirt with black stripes running vertically. The bottom of the shirt is cut diagonally, and this part of the shirt is visible from under his sweater. He wears a pair of black fingerless gloves with neon yellow blocks on the backs of his hands. There is also a yellow stripe along the wrists of the glove. He wears a pair of black shorts with electric blue and neon yellow bands. On the right leg, there is one band, and on the left leg, there are two. On both legs, he wears knee-high electric blue socks with a band of neon yellow at the top. His shoes are black with two yellow circle patterns on the sides. Relations * Xiao Meihua - friend. She is notably mischievous to JD. * Ser0 - friend. * Canary - friend. * Xiao Shancha - friend. * JD - friend. * Yu Junjie - friend. * MiNA - sister. Using the flag g-20 on kEna's voicebank would produce "MiNA". * Preuss - "older brother". Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - Information pending * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - Genre: Unknown, Tempo: Unknown * Details - A youthful masculine voicebank with an American accent. * Issues - TBA Voice samples * Demo playlist - SoundCloud Additional information Character Terms Of Use # Do not claim kEna or official artwork as your own. # NSFW content is allowed. This does not apply to MMD models and other works from people who are not from the JAE VOCAL PROJECT group. Please follow the rules of the creators! If their works are not allowed to be used for NSFW content, then do not use them for NSFW content! # For commercial use of his character, permission is required. # Derivatives must be made with permission. #*Pitchloids are not allowed. # Shippings and pairings are allowed, but do not force as canon. Do not ship kEna with characters under the age of 18. # Do not use kEna's character for hate speech. # Political use is not allowed. # Roleplay and ask blogs are allowed if permission from JAE VOCAL PROJECT is given. If permission is granted, the following must be adhered: #* Must credit JAE VOCAL PROJECT and/or Preuss for character rights. #* Must credit the appropriate artists if using official. Do not use art from non-members without their permission. #* Cannot violate existing ToS (no shipping with minors, hate speech, etc). #* For any questions, please contact JAE VOCAL PROJECT. Voicebank Terms Of Use # Do not claim kEna's voicebanks as your own. # NSFW content is allowed, but do not use the voicebank in songs portraying him in a relationship with those under the age of 18. # For commercial use of his voicebanks, permission is required. # Derivatives must be made with permission. # Oto.ini editing is allowed. # Do not edit kEna's samples. # Do not use kEna's voicebanks for hate speech. # Political use is not allowed. # Voicebank redistribution is forbidden. Marketing kEna has an official Mii provided by Migi on the JAE VOCAL PROJECT website.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/official-miis-added Trivia * Preuss refers to kEna as his "younger brother". * kEna is the oldest of JAE VOCAL PROJECT in terms of both character age and development. * He idolizes Sora Suiga. * Parts of his character design and concepts reference communism, which was chosen for satirical reasons. ** He has a yandere side that resembles a makeshift communist dictator; Preuss doesn't know what triggers it to come out. ** kEna has a skateboard with the hammer and sickle logo printed on it. Reputation Work in progress Gallery Kena concept art c preuss by misteryeevee-daj30us.jpg|Reference sheet by Preuss References External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Japanese vocals Category:Male vocals Category:LGBT+ characters Category:Upcoming characters Category:USA voicebanks Category:VCV voicebanks Category:JAE VOCAL PROJECT